


My Wings

by BlackRose96



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose96/pseuds/BlackRose96
Summary: Yuno and Asta have been friends ever since the Orphanage. One day, a husband and wife come to adopt Yuno, leaving him a bit worrisome and with feelings he doesn't know how to express. Asta and him make a promise to meet again one day.
Kudos: 21





	My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> It's a small chapter because I want to hear some opinions before continuing it any further. I love my Yuno baby, but I'm a twisted individual who is gonna hurt that precious soul. Either way, I'd love to hear some feedback before going forward. 
> 
> Thank you.

The sun’s rays shone brightly throughout the canopy of the forest, the two boys wander farther and farther down the path. The boy with the silverish hair led the way, following closely behind him was a boy with dark brown hair. The two were laughing, so incredibly loud, it filled the open air around them.

“Hey, Asta don’t go so fast, it’s dangerous,” the boy behind yelled towards the one in front.

“Aw, c’mon Yuno, we’re almost at the river up ahead. I’m going to get Sister Lily something beautiful.”

“There is only rocks by the river, what’s so special about that?”

“You’ll see, some of these rocks are..Look! We made it. Heh, I’m comin’ for you river rocks.”

Yuno looked at the river in astonishment, as if the boy has never laid eyes on water as large as this one. He watched as Asta raced towards the river, jumping carelessly into the river. Yuno followed behind, but only to stop before going in the river. He noticed how gracefully the current kept moving on, as if time itself was nothing but a figment of our imaginations. He smiled.

“So pretty..”

“You say something Yuno?”

“No.” He quickly replied, a little embarrassed at how childish he just sounded. Asta lifts a beautifully, rounded rock from the river. It glistened beguiling against the setting sun’s rays.

“Perfect!”

“Woah! It is pretty cool, I think she’ll love it.”

“Well, duh, that’s why I picked it out. I know her tastes. But before we go back, you’re coming in for a dip!”

Asta pulled Yuno into the river creating a huge splash from the river and a shriek from the young boy. 

“Asta!” Yuno shouted as he chased after the boy. The two remained splashing and laughing in the river as the sun started to set. Words cannot begin to explain the happiness they shared that day on the river. If only one of them knew, how soon their world would be turned upside down, into a spiral of depression and suicide.

“Wait, a family is coming to adopt Yuno..TOMORROW!?” 

“Asta, not so loud.” Sister Lily chastised the boy, before continuing to dry off Yuno’s hair. “Yes, they are a very lovely couple. Actually, I hear the dad is a CEO at Silva Fashion Company. I just hope our Yuno here won’t be too sad tomorrow.”

“I-I won’t be sad. I’m just surprised anyone would want to adopt me..” Yuno says, a little displeased about the whole situation. Asta comes and sits next to him on the bed, giving him his signature grin.

“You should be excited Yuno! I figured you would be the first to be adopted anyway. You’re talented, ya’ know.”

Asta slaps Yuno on the back, receiving a glare from Sister Lily in return. He stands up, beaming towards Yuno.

“Just don’t forget about us, ‘kay?”

Yuno smiled faintly, still a little unsure of himself, but he appreciates Asta saying all these positive things about it. Sister Lily finishes up drying Yuno’s hair, she gives his hair a quick ruffle just as she is about to stand.

“Yuno, you’ll always be a part of our family. Remember that. Now, let’s have Pot-Potatoes as your last supper here.”

“Thank you, Sister Lily and Asta.” Yuno shyly smiles towards the two, making Sister Lily chuckle softly as Asta gives Yuno a big hug.

“No prob’! Now, let’s go make some Pot-Potatoes!!”


End file.
